callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chambois (level)
Chambois, is the last American mission and the last mission in Call of Duty 3. The player must defend Chambois in the Falaise Gap from the encircling Germans. Characters *Nichols (playable) *Dixon (killed) *Guzzo *Huxley Plot The player will start off with a M1 Garand and a Thompson. The mission begins with the player defending the front lines, in which the Germans are attempting to overrun. The are 3 mounted machine guns one in the sandbags, one in the left house, and the last one in the right house but its not suggest to use them, since there is a lot of enemies in front of you and the machine guns are badly exposed to enemy fire especially in the sandbags and the left house as the AXIS forces will quickly overrun it when Dixon order a retreat but the mounted machinegun in the right house is less exposed but only could defeat enemy in the left side but that been blocked by the left building. On the right side of the field, there are BARs on the staircase inside a building. It is not necessary, but is quite effective for its damage, range, and rate of fire. Nichols, Dixon, Guzzo, Huxley, and a few other soldiers hear reports of Panzer IVs coming around. Dixon tells Huxley to find a Bazooka. Everybody else holds the line until the tank arrives. When the Panzer is nearly destroying the player's cover, all will be forced to retreat. There are two ways to get to the next rallying point . One way is through the building, which has enough cover. Another way is traversing the open road to the right, but there is not much cover. When the player has reached the next checkpoint, hold off the Germans. The Panzer IV comes again and there is need for retreat into a torn building, take the time to get an STG44 from one of the Germans as it provides a great balance of damage, range, and rate of fire as well as being used by majority of the Germans on this mission. Notice that Huxley finally arrived with that bazooka. Climb out of the building to enter a cutscene. Enter a church, where tensions are rising as the Germans are gaining momentum. Find a way out of the church to defend Chambois. Fortunately, the Germans do not dispatch any armor, but it takes time on Normal and Hard difficulties to kill the enemy soldiers. Then the player will go to a different side of town where many of the allies are defending, only to find that an airstrike is desperately needed. Run down the hill and on a box to the right, there will be a Scoped Springfield. Protect Guzzo while he sets the flares, as the player is able to snipe the MG firing on him and surrounding Germans. After some fighting, Guzzo gets hit in the leg. He lays on his side and, as the player can see, he is in grave danger of being killed by his own bombs. Dixon gets to him as the player should cover him. Throwing a smoke grenade will help, but a soldier usually does that after Dixon picks up Guzzo. Dixon, along with another trooper, run back up the hill to take cover. Suddenly, Dixon is shot in the back and lies there, dying. His final words were repetitious of McCullin's final words to Dixon, saying that McCullin wanted him to know to "go to hell." He contradicts that, saying that Guzzo was a good man. An angry Guzzo then demands a bandage for his leg. A private first class armed with a Bazooka named Saluti comes around and tells Guzzo that his squad is needed on the other side of town. It is not important to bring the Springfield rifle (although the player can find one later in the mission). A Panzer IV (presumably the same one from the beginning of the mission) will appear and you must guide Saluti to destroy the Panzer IV. Fight through the town and find the final checkpoint. The Germans are running through a field and they finally brought some heavy armory. Find a bazooka or use the Pak 43s to destroy the armor. The player will then defend the position until air support finally arrives, destroying all enemy armor. The mission ends at a cutscene, some time after the victory. Guzzo has been promoted, actually mimicking McCullin's words about his "Two Rules" from the beginning of the game as the player and the others enter a truck. Other solders have entered the squad, and the player leaves Chambois to continue the war. Weapon Loadout Gallery CoD3 Chambois(level)1.jpg CoD3 Chambois(level)2.jpg CoD3 Chambois(level)3.jpg CoD3 Chambois(level)4.jpg Trivia *This level bears resemblance to Saving Private Ryan in many ways. #The final battles both take place in a French town with the US facing several retreating German troops and tanks. #Both of the commanding officers of the protagonist's squads are killed. #The battle is similar in the fighting style: the US troops slowly withdraw after holding off the troops and are saved by reinforcements. #The beginning scene with the machine gun is similar to the opening of the battle in Saving Private Ryan, where a soldier fires a machine gun at tanks and German soldiers, like in the first part of the level. #Tanks play a huge role. #Both sides are fighting the culminating battle of the campaign: Chambois will end the Falaise Gap, and Ramelle will end the Normandy Landing Campaign. *The final cutscene is very similar to the cutscene on a different truck in the beginning of the game because, Guzzo, the new sergeant, tells the new recruits "One rule: You're no good to me dead" Just as McCullin told Dixon, Huxley, and Nichols in the intro cutscene in St. Lo. *The first few seconds of the cutscene will show several German soldiers (surrendered) being taken away by American soldiers. Where they are resembles the location of the mission "The Forest". This could however just be the woods where the tanks come from at the end of the mission. *There is another way to take out the tanks; use the Pak 43s until they are both destroyed (when the initial tanks are destroyed) then use a bazooka and shoot at the other tanks from a distance. *At the end the player can run up to the tanks but if one goes too far the player will automatically die. *If going back to where the player began through the building, one will be able to flank the Germans. However, unlimited grenades will fall and several Germans will come. *It is possible to shoot one of the soldiers accompanying the player without getting the Friendly Fire message. *For some reason the language is more coarse. *After Dixon has been shot and is saying his final words, you can run around the corner where the bazooka trooper comes from and see him standing there. *The mortars at the end of the mission have randomly generated positions, making it difficult to find them if you die. *If you block Huxley at the beginning, then wait for the tanks to blow up the barrier, Huxley will then run through the blown barrier, and if you follow him, he will run through the house on the left and once he reaches the outside, he will vanish. *The saying "You're no good to me dead" is a reference to Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, where Boba Fett says "He's no good to me dead" Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQKt8IH3ufw Chambois walkthrough part one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e-EIUmDSo5w Chambois walkthrough part two http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lO6Zjq247Xw Chambois walkthrough part three Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Levels Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Walkthrough